


The Dark Empress

by Eviesnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Dark Harry, F/M, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Good Severus Snape, Good Tom Riddle, Harry Potter is a Malfoy, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 13:37:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19947058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eviesnape/pseuds/Eviesnape
Summary: when Draco brings his girlfriend home she shares some secret memories what will the outcome be for the dark lord and the dower dungeon bat.





	The Dark Empress

Draco Malfoy entered the sitting room with his family, and the dark lord, with his girlfriend in tow. The girl looked up at the dark lord a request in her eyes. With that the dark lord delve in the girls mind. He saw many memories that disgusted him. There were many memories of a childhood much like his, and a place he wished to forget. Then a memory of an inheritance test, he was shocked at the names that showed.At the top of the sheet of paper, was the name Evangeline Marie Snape-Riddle. Under the name were the names of the girls parents, Severus Tobias Snape and Tom Marvolo Riddle. A voice pulled him out of his racing thoughts. The voice was that of his follower Lucius Malfoy. He Faced his follower, with his voice still frozen in shock.  
Lucius spoke, in a strong yet submissive voice. "My Lord shall I show the girl out? I can see she has bothered you, I shall make sure she never returns."  
As Lucius took the girl firmly by the arm The Dark Lord shouted, "You will unhand my daughter this instant Lucius!" Out of fear of his master he released his hold on the girl.It immediately struck Lucius exactly what his master had told him. dark lord had a daughter and that daughter was dating his son. 

First thing that came to Voldemort's mind was ‘ I must contact Severus’ ,he went immediately to Lucius and told him to uncover his left arm. immediately he summoned Severus. once Severus arrived they both sat with the girl, and ask her to explain herself and her story.  
“Miss Thomas , please explain why you are here.”   
As the girl spoke, they could hear that her voice had little use. “ At the end of the school year, Draco took me to Gringotts Bank. The goblins asked my birth name, i told them i had no idea. They insisted on a inheritance test. in the test i found that my true name is Evangeline Snape-Riddle.” 

As Severus and the Dark lord stared at her ,shock on their face, Evie heard someone enter the room. She looked up to see Bellatrix Lestrange. Bellatrix’s face contorted as she shrieked. “ How dare you! You dare speak to the dark lord without bowing! How dare you show up unannounced! Bow now!”

As Bellatrix grabbed Evie, and pulled her from the chair,she felt her legs buckle. Evie fell to the floor as her parents fell from their stupor. She was on the floor before they could get to her. Immediately Severus was on his knees, and Tom was on his feet.

“Bellatrix, explain yourself. Now!,” shouted Voldemort.

As Voldemort was shouting Severus was on the floor assessing their daughter. Not long after Voldemort and Severus were speeding their daughter to their personal rooms in Malfoy Manor. Once they had her settled Severus was about to call for a house elf when he heard a weak voice say, “Mipsey.” Almost immediately an elf appeared and the girl continued, “ Please bring my regular potions from the stock in my private lab.”   
“Yes madam dark empress mam,” answered the elf then it left with a pop. Her parents were left staring at her.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for such a short chapter this is my first fanfic and i wasn't sure how it would go over


End file.
